


It’s Rude To Stare

by Perforabuntsaggittis



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Damian is 19, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Steph is 21
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perforabuntsaggittis/pseuds/Perforabuntsaggittis
Summary: Her eyes traveled from the back of his head to his scarred back, gleaming with sweat from patrol that night. She can remember clearly when he was a foot shorter than her.And oh, how times have changed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t canon compliant, and there may be mistakes. Second chapter will be out soon, hopefully. Damian is 19 and Steph is 21.

Her eyes traveled from the back of his head to his scarred back, gleaming with sweat from patrol that night. She can remember clearly when he was a foot shorter than her. 

And oh, how times have changed.

Damian was nearly 6”2, and no longer had any baby fat left on his face. It was sharp and chiseled, with a strong jawline that she admired from behind. Not only that, he had started being nicer, and even abandoned calling her fatgirl a couple years ago.

“I suppose you could’ve done worse, Brown”, is what he’d said to her after a successful mission a few months ago. There was room for improvement, but for Damian, it wasn’t bad at all. 

“It’s rude to stare.” His voice broke her out of her thoughts. Steph could feel the blood rising to her face, and she shifted her weight to the side.

“I was just leaving,” she muttered, embarrassed at being so zoned out as to not remember just exactly who she was staring at. Of course, he would be able to sense her presence, it was obvious. When she turned to leave, his voice stopped her.

“Father’s having some sort of deplorable dinner party with a group of rich snobs tomorrow night. It would be rude not to bring a date.”

Her eyes widened, and then narrowed. It couldn’t be…

“Are you asking me out?” She turned around to see his arms crossed over his chest, not as broad as his father’s but just as muscular.

“Simply for the purpose of being presentable”, he stated, his face blank.

“Fine. But the food better be delicious.” She continued up the steps to the manor and back to her apartment.

 

———————

As he got older, she got less annoying and more intriguing. Stephanie was the equivalent of a golden retriever; always adorable and smiling in any situation, as well as loyal to no end. He had tried to deny it, but he wanted her. 

There was no way he was just going to admit his love for her. No, he was planning on making her beg for him.

They were in the cave, and had just gotten back from patrol that night. He knew she was behind him, so he took that moment to remove his garments slowly until his chest was bare. He made sure it was a tease, until he was positive that Stephanie’s gaze was fixated on him. He rolled his shoulders a bit for effect. 

“It’s rude to stare”, Damian finally spoke. He heard her shift her weight, and turned his head so he could see the heat in her cheeks, and how she avoided his gaze. 

“I was just leaving”, came her reply. She scurried to do so, and he turned around and crossed his arms. 

“Father’s having some sort of deplorable dinner party with a group of rich snobs tomorrow night. It would be rude not to bring a date.” 

That stopped her in her tracks.

“Are you asking me out?” She turned around then, and he made sure his face gave way to no emotion. 

“Simply for the purpose of being presentable”, he lied. Technically, yes, he needed to do so. But he could’ve gone with any other blonde in town, no problem. He was a Wayne, after all. He chose her for a reason.

Her eyes narrowed at that, and he held his breath.

“Fine. But the food better be delicious.” With that, she turned and left.

He finally let himself smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian takes Steph out to dinner.

     It was 6:54 pm. Damian said he would be there at 7. She took a deep breath and looked over what she was wearing. She had decided on a dark purple dress with leg slits on both sides, and a halter neckline. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, with twin curls on either side of her face.

     5 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Steph smoothed down her dress and answered it.

     Damian was leaning against the doorframe, with one hand in his pocket and the other above his head. He was wearing a plain black suit that probably cost more than she was worth.

     His eyes swept to her feet and slowly climbed upwards, reaching her face.

     “Didn’t even bring me flowers?” She joked with a small smile on her face, and then walked past him out the door. There was an expensive black car parked out front, but to her surprise, no driver.

     “Alfred?” Steph questioned with a raised eyebrow.

     “Tt. As skilled as Pennyworth may be, I am completely capable of operating a vehicle on my own.” With that, he walked past her and opened the passenger door, waiting for her to step inside.

     The car ride felt longer than it probably was. That gave her plenty of time to admire Damian’s perfect jawline from the corner of her eyes. When she came back to Earth, she saw them take at least three turns that had shorter alternatives. When she pointed this out, she was told that he knew his way around Gotham. But so did she, and there were no further obstructions in the route.

     At 7:37, they pulled up outside of a fancy restaurant, with dim lighting and extravagant decorations. Like a perfect gentleman, Damian held the front door open for her and they came upon the check in. While he alerted the server in question to their arrangements, she took a moment to look around.

     Over every table, there was an orb shaped light that emitted a soft, yellowish glow. The walls were a pale beige, and they were covered in pieces of art that she could probably buy two Lamborghinis with.

     As the server led them to their seats, she looked up at the ceiling in amazement. It was as if the night sky was actually above their heads, and that there was no barrier in between. It was painted a deep blue and had several white dots to simulate stars. It looked incredibly realistic. Not for Gotham, what with all the pollution and lights, but maybe for somewhere in the countryside.

     “This is amazing”, she whispered to Damian, in awe. He looked down at her then, taking in the expression on her face, and his not-quite-Adam’s-apple bobbed as he swallowed.

     “It is.” She smiled at him then, and giggled a bit.

     “What’s got your panties in a twist? No emotions for _the_ Damian Wayne, is that right?” She whispered playfully. He scoffed. She smiled.

     They were the first to arrive at their table, and had fifteen minutes to wait. She continued to look around in wonder, until she felt the pinpricks of someone’s gaze on her neck. Her eyes twinkled and she smirked.  
  
     “It’s rude to stare, you know,” she said playfully as she turned her head.

     “Stop that.” He scowled.

     “Stop what?” She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

     “Doing that thing with your face when you’re happy. It’s making me nauseous,” he replied with an air of nonchalance.

     “You are such an ass.”

     “Everyone needs to excel at something, Brown.” He leaned in closer, so she could feel his hot breath on her ear. His voice dropped an octave as he went on, “And I can assure you, there are other _activities_  that I excel in as well.”

     She shivered and felt her cheeks heat up, but didn’t have time to respond as Bruce had arrived with his guests. To her surprise, Tim wasn’t there, but then she recalled him saying something about staying with his boyfriend in Smallville that week.

     When Bruce saw Steph, he raised an eyebrow at Damian. Damian ignored him, and instead addressed the two rich guests and their wives.

     “Mr. Morgenthal, Mr. Bierman.” He turned to the women. “Mrs. Morgenthal, Mrs. Bierman, you both look lovely.”

     “Why thank you, dear”, the oldest of the women replied with a smirk. The rest of them just nodded their acknowledgment.

     He introduced them to Stephanie, and small talk ensued. Steph zoned out and found her mind wandering back to his emerald green eyes, the smug smirk he wore when he was right, his freaking impossibly perfect abs, his-

     “Miss Brown? What would you like to eat?” The waitress inquired. Steph hadn’t even glanced at the menu, and the rest of the party hadn’t needed to. She fumbled with the menu, trying fruitlessly to open it quickly.

     “Uhm..,” she scrambled to find something, but Damian had it covered.

     “She’ll have the..” and proceeded to order something that she couldn’t begin to pronounce. She shot him a thankful glance, and he winked. God, he was going to have to stop that if she was going to make it through the night.

     She cringed internally. How could she think about him like that? Steph had known him since he was _ten_. Ugh, she disgusted herself. She shook off her thoughts.

     The night continued as it had before. The rich people didn’t seem to be too interested in her, but she saw several girls at other tables shoot her death glares. She rolled her eyes. The food came, but nobody seemed interested in that either. Some sort of business transaction, no doubt, but Steph wasn’t paying much attention. Until one of Damian’s calloused hands found it’s way to her thigh.

     Her back jolted upright and her eyes widened. The rich snobs looked at her as if she had three heads, and Bruce quirked an eyebrow.

     “Miss Brown? Are you alright?” He asked.

     “I-I’m fine, thanks.” She avoided his gaze, and instead cast a pointed glare at Damian. He was apparently too engaged in his conversation with one of the men to notice, however.

     “Personally, I believe that if the major companies, such as our own, work together to help eliminate the environmental problems of pollution and waste, the public will be more inclined to support us. If we help them, then they’ll help us.” It was a good strategy, and not only helped WE but also his environmental concerns. She was having trouble focusing on that though, as his hand started rubbing soothing circles into the inside of her thigh, just above the knee.

     She busied herself by shoving food into her mouth; not only did it give her hands something to do, it gave her something to blame the accidental moan that fell from her lips on.

     “The food, so good,” she muttered, when she received 4 horrified looks. Damian, however, knew exactly what it really was, and was determined to hear more. He inched his hand up until it was ¾ of the way up her thigh, and made his circles harsh. Steph nearly choked.

     “Excuse me, I have to use the restroom,” she said, and got up before anyone could reply. Once there, she patted her overheated face with a damp towel, and tried to calm her breathing. She could feel her panties soaking through.

     When she got back to the table, they were standing up to leave. They said their goodbyes, and then traveled back to the car. They left the parking lot without saying a word to each other, but Damian was utterly determined to make her beg.

     They had pulled up outside her apartment, the ride home only taking up half the time that the ride there had.

     “I’ll walk you up.” Steph thought this strange, but didn’t question it.

     “I assume you enjoyed the meal, by your rather obvious outburst.” She looked away from him at that, embarrassed by his remark, and confused as to why he didn’t realize it was him that drove her crazy. She thought it was obvious, and that he would at least be kind enough to let her wallow alone in embarrassment. Apparently not.

     They reached her front steps, and she turned around to look at him.

     “The food was great.” She attempted to turn around and get away before anything else happened, but was unsuccessful because Damian had her back pressed up against the door.

     “Was that all?” He whispered, his voice husky and an octave lower. Her breath caught, and she couldn’t say anything.

     “Was it the food or was it me?” He purred again. His left hand found her side and his right brushed her cheek. Their foreheads were pressed together, and her breathing became shallow. Her eyes avoided his and he smirked.

     “I thought so. You know what, Brown? If you want, I’ll take you back every so often. We can eat there, and then I’ll take you home for another course.” Her eyes went back to his in shock, and when she finally processed what he said, she couldn’t contain herself anymore.

     Steph grabbed the collar of his suit with one hand and crashed their lips together. With her other hand she ran her fingers through his hair. His hand slid from her waist to her lower abdomen, and she gasped. He took that opportunity to stick his tongue inside, and licked every crevice of her mouth. She moaned at that, and tightened her hold on his hair. The hand that was on her stomach left and reached behind her for the door, opening it and pushing her inside. As soon as it was shut, he slammed her up against it again.


	3. Chapter 3

Damian woke up to the sound of Steph trying to sneak soundlessly out of bed. He threw an arm around her waist and drew her close.

“I’ve never heard of someone trying to sneak out of their own house before.” She looked back and glared at him.

“You need to go. You know as well as I do that this shouldn’t have happened.”

“Why not?” He raised an eyebrow at her. She looked exasperated at this point.

“Because! I don’t know.. you’re not _supposed_  to date your mentor-dad-person’s _son._ That’s against the rules!”

“There is no such thing. And forgive me if I misheard, but did you say we were dating?” He smiled down at her.

“I-No! Stop putting words in my mouth!”

“I’d like to put other things in that mouth,” he said and then pulled her in for a kiss. She moaned against her will, and finally found some sense to push him away.

“I don’t want to be with someone who just wants me for my body,” she said matter-of-factly, trying to hide her disappointment. She got up and started searching for some clothes, but he’d grabbed her arm and spun her around.

“I. I don’t.” He spoke in barely a whisper, and the tips of his ears were turning red. Steph opened her mouth to say something but he shushed her, and what he said next shocked her.

“I love you.” And for some insane reason, she believed him.

Before he could say anything else, she covered his mouth with hers, for a brief but meaningful kiss. She pulled back a bit, until their foreheads were pressed together.

“I love you, too.” And somehow, she knew everything was going to be just fine.

 

 


End file.
